


Clichés

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alesha hates clichés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at the Porn Battle X. Once again, not that porny.

  
Alesha has always hated clichés, never wanted to be one.

Even before she was a teenager, she knew all about the stereotype of black girls from Hackney, knew a fair few that fit it to a tee. She never wanted that though, studied hard at school, got to university, got a job with the CPS. She still looks around her sometimes, wonders how she got here, and if she notices others doing the same thing, she keeps her mouth shut and says nothing.

She knows she earned it.

She earned it, and with her brains, not on her back, thank you very much, and that’s another cliché she’s not going to be falling into. Doesn’t matter that she finds James attractive, doesn’t matter that he flirts with her and occasionally she flirts back. He’s her boss and that makes him off limits – nobody in CPS is going to get a chance to gossip about her.

Except when she’s raped.

She knows some people are talking, questioning her account. So she does the only thing she can, walks into the office the next day like nothing is wrong, goes about her business and does her job. She’s not going to be a victim, Merrick didn’t break her and if Matt Devlin and other people try to treat her like that, they’ll soon get a surprise.

She’s the one who gets the surprise though because after about a week of him being weird, Matt’s his old self again. His old self but slightly different, more attentive, bringing her coffee, chatting to her about anything but Merrick, making her smile, making her laugh. When the trial comes, he sits beside her every day, and when the not guilty verdict comes down, his hand on her knee is the only thing that anchors her to the planet.

Later that night, in the darkness of her room, she swears she’s not going down that road. She’s no damsel in distress and she’s not going to fall for any knight in shining armour.

Except when Matt’s beside her, watching himself on the news leading Merrick away, that’s exactly what he looks like.

And when he kisses her, when she leads him to her bedroom, it’s a cliché to say that his touch makes her skin break out in goosebumps, that he makes her head spin and her heart pound, that she doesn’t want the night to end.

Alesha doesn’t care if it’s a cliché though.

She’s finding out that not all clichés are bad.  



End file.
